creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Television content rating systems in the fictional world
Many countries in the fictional world have adopted many different television content rating systems. This is an incomplete list of rating systems used across the fictional world: Republic of Guy Since 1992, TV broadcasters in RG are required to display idents and logos indicating that the following program is not recommended for viewers of a specific age. This all began with a six tier system, which was colorized in 1995 after adding of many other categories for more precise categorizing. It is not required for them to be displayed at a corner of the screen (any corner is allowed), but are required to be displayed on teletext. The system in 1992 looked like this: *6 - not recommended for persons under the age of 6 *12 - not recommended for persons under the age of 12 *16 - not recommended for persons under the age of 16 *18 - not recommended for persons under the age of 18 In 1994, the 0 mark (program suitable for all ages) and the PG (parental guidance for persons under the age of 12) mark were added. In 1995, the system was colorized: 0 was colored white, PG was colored green, 12 was colored yellow, 16 was colored orange and 18 was colored red. This was changed in 1998, its present form, when the system was updated to look like this: *0 - suitable for all ages (white) *6 - not recommended for persons under the age of 6 (yellow) *PG - parental guidance suggested for persons under the age of 12 (pink) *10 - not recommended for persons under the age of 10 (lime green) *12 - not recommended for persons under the age of 12 (green) *14 - not recommended for persons under the age of 14 (turquoise) *16 - not recommended for persons under the age of 16 (blue) *18 - not recommended for persons under the age of 18 (purple) *21 - not recommended for persons under the age of 21 (red) The colored part of the mark if displayed on the corner, may be a rectangle or a circle, or colored text with a black or white outline. Audial narration of the sentence (such as "The following program is not recommended for persons under the age of #" for 6-21, where # is the number of the rating, "The following program is suitable for all ages", for 0, or "The following program is recommended for persons under the age of 12, but with parental guidence suggested" for the PG mark), is optional, but at least one type of informing must be visible (either written or audial). The idents are seen before the program, and can be shown after the commercial break (only for short lasting idents). News programs are exempt generally from this, but if suggestive or graphic content is shown, a black circle seen on a white square is seen on a corner of the screen to indicate that type of content, and either written or audial informing is allowed (or both).